


Đằng Nào Cũng Cưới

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, This is a translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony phát hiện ra Clint và Natasha đã kết hôn và lên cơn như thường lệ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Đằng Nào Cũng Cưới

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissJeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Any Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400771) by [MissJeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/pseuds/MissJeeves). 



> Special thank to MissJeeves for your permission and of course, an amazing fic

Đám cưới của Natasha và Clint cũng lén lút như những việc khác họ làm.

Gợi ý đầu tiên cho Tony đến sau khi Natasha ra viện một vài tháng vì cuộc gọi với kẻ thù gần đây nhất của SHIELD. Đó là một kế hoạch chi ly để dụ Tony chế tạo lò phản ứng hồ quang cho cô, mà rốt cuộc gã đã buộc tội cô sau này. Thay vào đó, gã chế cho cô một bộ áo giáp – cỡ nhỏ và có tí kém ngầu hơn gã. Cô từ chối mặc nó, than vãn rằng nó bắt mắt quá đi. Tony nghĩ nó ít bắt mắt hơn so với một vết thương ngực hở miệng. Đáng ra gã phải biết rồi mới đúng.

Natasha quay trở về với chuyên môn, lén đi để lừa gạt ai đó hoặc bị ai đó lừa gạt, hoặc lừa gạt về sự lừa gạt luôn, đường nào cũng thấy vui cả.

Tony lẻn vào phòng tắm và sục sạo đống sản phẩm chăm sóc da đa chủng loại của cô. Cô không trả tiền thuê nhà, vì vậy về mặt lý thuyết, cô nợ tiền gã. Pepper nói với tất cả mọi người rằng có một thời gian gã đã lợi dụng cô. Thor không hiểu, nhưng Steve, Clint, và Bruce nghĩ chuyện đó thật nhộn và thích thú châm chọc sự nam tính của gã suốt ngày hôm ấy.

Gã tìm thấy thứ đó cạnh bồn rửa: một chiếc nhẫn vàng được móc vào đuôi miếng bạc hình con mèo. Dị thật. Natasha không thường đeo trang sức trừ khi nhiệm vụ của cô yêu cầu điều đó. Có lần cô đã từng cố thắt cổ Tony bằng một sợi dây chuyền, cơ mà gã không để bụng đâu.

Gã cũng chưa từng thấy cô đeo nó, dù gã cũng không thường xuyên chú ý đến bàn tay cô. Cô có, nhiều bộ phận khác hấp dẫn hơn trên cơ thể.

Vài chuyện khác cũng xảy ra tại thời điểm ấy mà mãi sau này Tony mới móc nối được.

Thor xuất hiện với một tá những ký tự rune xăm trên mông. Hắn sung sướng khoe Tony, và những thành viên còn lại, bằng cách chạy loăng quăng khỏa thân trăm phần trăm khắp nhà. Thor ráng giải thích ý nghĩa của chúng, nhưng có hề gì khi điều duy nhất Tony hiểu là vừa mới sáng ra đã có cái mông của một gã thần bất tử trần nhồng nhộng ngoay ngoáy trước mặt gã. Gã thiết lập một giao thức bảo mật mới để ngăn những gã thần trần truồng điên loạn vào phòng.

Sau đó, Thor muốn biết nếu Bruce có hình xăm thì Hội Báo Chù Còn Lại có đến xem không.

“Tôi chịu,” Bruce nói, và nhún vai. “Tôi không muốn có hình xăm. Nhất là lại xăm mông nữa.”

Tony lấy bút chọt tay anh ta, nhưng không có gì xảy ra cả. “Tôi nghĩ chúng ta không có vấn đề gì đâu,” gã nói. “Muốn tôi đè ảnh xuống không, Thor?”

Bruce quay ngoắt đi và khóa mình trong phòng thí nghiệm, bởi vì anh ta chẳng có khiếu hài hước gì cả.

Sau đó, Steve bắt đầu đặt những câu hỏi rất thường tình của mình về xã hội Mỹ kể từ khi anh trở thành một Popsicle.

Lần này, anh muốn biết nếu hôn nhân vẫn còn tồn tại.

“Còn chứ,” Tony cam đoan với anh. “Hôn nhân vẫn còn tồn tại mà. Cũng như ly dị vậy, may thay.”

Steve trông không thỏa mãn lắm, kể cả khi Tony bảo với anh quan hệ tình dục trước hôn nhân giờ đã được cho phép. “Và cả kết hôn đồng tính nữa,” Tony nói thêm, Steve đỏ mặt luôn.

“Dù anh có muốn làm trò gì,” Tony cảnh báo, “thì hãy chắc chắn có một cái khế ước tiền hôn nhân nhé.”

“Tôi đâu có cưới xin gì đâu,” Steve nói. “Tôi còn chẳng biết phải làm thế nào nữa là,” giọng anh nhỏ dần. Tony nghĩ mình đã coi quá nhiều The Bachelor.

“Tôi biết đấy!” Thor nói, sung sướng vì hắn thường không có cửa góp vốn cho những cuộc đối thoại như thế này. “Anh đến cái chỗ của chính phủ ấy,” hắn chân thành nói với Steve. “Anh và người yêu sẽ tuyên thề trước một người đàn ông của công lý và hòa bình.”

Tony liếc nhìn hắn. “May quá không có gì sai lệch một cách điên rồ,” gã bảo, bối rối.

“Với một nhân chứng nữa,” Thor tiếp tục, “người đó sẽ ký lên cuộn giấy da và thề không nói với ai hết. Đó là một nhiệm vụ vinh dự.”

“Sao lại không được nói với ai?” Steve bối rối và có chút rầu rĩ.

“Đống huyết thanh đó không lên nổi não anh hả,” Tony nói. “Không, một giọt nó cũng chả lên hả?”

Steve trừng mắt nhìn gã và Thor cũng trừng mắt nhìn gã, nhưng gã không quan tâm, bởi vì hai tên đó đều là hai kẻ ngốc.

“Tôi sẽ …” Tony hết nói nổi, cáu điên lên. “Sao chúng nó dám nhỉ?”

Gã nhìn Thor, người chớp mắt lại đầy thơ ngây. “Anh ư? Chúng nó nói với anh ư?”

“Đó là một nhiệm vụ vinh quang,” Thor lặp đi lặp lại, ưỡn ngực ra.

“Hai người đang nói gì vậy?” Steve hỏi.

“Đặc vụ Barton,” Tony sôi lên. “Dám chối bỏ cơ hội để tôi tổ chức tiệc độc thân. Tôi sẽ cho anh ta nghẻo.”

“Gì cơ?” Steve hỏi. “Clint kết hôn rồi á?”

“Tôi chẳng tiết lộ cho ai hết,” Thor khẳng định, nhưng trông rất vi phạm. “Tôi đã thề trên danh dự. Tôi đã thề trên Mjolinar.”

“Anh ta cưới Natasha mà đúng không?” Steve hỏi lại. Tony nhìn anh. “Tôi cũng để ý đến một số thứ.”

“Tôi chẳng tiết lộ cho ai hết,” Thor nói lại. Hắn nhổm lên và còn thiếu mỗi màn hất tóc hờn dỗi nữa thôi.

Tony không thể ngừng càu nhàu. Gã đang liên thanh đến phần những vũ công thoát y bị mất công ăn việc làm thì Bruce trở lại từ phòng thí nghiệm.

“Anh ta biết rồi,” anh nói với Thor.

“Anh cũng biết luôn à?” Tony sắp bị phình động mạch đến nơi.

“Thor đã hỏi tôi về món quà cưới phù hợp,” Bruce nói. “Tôi phải bảo là không được có xác chết dưới bất kỳ hình thức nào.”

“Tôi chẳng tiết lộ cho ai hết,” Thor lặp lại.

“Anh có biết nhiều người đến thế đâu cơ chứ,” Bruce bảo.

“Natasha!” Tony rống lên, giận dữ xông vào phòng cô. “Bà Clinton Barton! Bà Barton, ra đây ngay!”

“Cô ấy có thích vậy không?” Steve thì thào sau lưng gã.

“Không,” Bruce trả lời thay.

“Anh phải bảo họ là tôi chẳng tiết lộ cho ai hết,” Thor nói.

Natasha đang tắm khi Tony sà vào và tóm lấy sợi dây con mèo của cô. Gã giơ nó lên. “Bằng chứng A đây!”

Tấm rèm tắm bị kéo lại và cái đầu ướt nhèm của Clint thò ra. Anh chàng nhìn bốn gã đang tụ tập trước cửa phòng tắm.

“Ôi,” Tony nói. Gã xoay cái nhẫn quanh chiếc đuôi mèo. “Thôi thì tôi sẽ để ngài và phu nhân đây hoàn thành công việc ạ. “

Gã quay lưng và dẫn tất cả mọi người ra ngoài.

“Tôi chẳng tiết lộ cho ai hết,” Thor nói với tấm rèm khi nó đóng lại.

Họ không nghe thấy giọng nói nào từ phòng tắm vọng ra nữa. Cặp đôi lén lút vẫn để nước chảy, và khả năng cao là đã tẩu thoát qua cửa sổ. Tony tưởng tượng Natasha khỏa thân trèo ra khỏi tháp Stark và nó gây mất tập trung trong một khoảnh khắc.

Nhưng rồi cánh cửa bật mở và Clint cùng Natasha bước ra. Ướt, quấn mình trong những tấm khăn bông trắng, và trông rất chi là muốn giết người.

Tony khoanh tay chặn cửa. “Chà chà,” gã trêu.

Natasha trông vẫn khó chịu như thường lệ. Clint gặp sự cố khi ráng giữ chiếc khăn trên hông, nhỡ cho tất cả bọn họ thoang thoáng thấy qua thứ gì đó rất chi là vợ chồng.

“Cô có muốn bào chữa gì không?” Tony ra lệnh.

“Tôi muốn lắp khóa trong phòng tắm,” Natasha bảo.

“Khóa từ bên trong ấy,” Clint thêm vào.

“Một liên minh lãng mạn được cấp phép trong phòng tắm?” Thor hỏi, nghe rất tò mò. Steve lại đỏ mặt lần nữa. Bruce cố nhịn cười và thất bại.

“Liên minh được cấp phép ở khắp nơi, hai anh chị cứ thoải mái cởi đồ,” Tony lải nhải. “Nhưng quảng trường thành phố à? Thật sao?”

“Họ mặc quần mà,” Thor nói. “Nhưng tôi chẳng tiết lộ với ai hết,” hắn nhắc cho Clint và Natasha. “Tôi đã giữ lời thề.”

“Cảm ơn anh, Thor,” Natasha nói, nghe chừng suýt nữa thì thành thật.

“Đáng buồn thay chúng ta không bắt anh ấy thề sẽ dùng búa đập tất cả những ai anh ấy không tiết lộ cho được,” Clint bảo.

Tony đã săm soi kỹ bàn tay trái của Clint đang giữ chặt chiếc khăn kia. Có cái gì…đen đen ở đó.

“Một hình xăm nhẫn,” gã reo. “Anh là ca sỹ nhạc rock xì tai gothic từ thập niên 90 đó à?”

“Vật nặng làm giảm khả năng xác định mục tiêu của tôi,” Clint đáp, ra vẻ nhắm bắn Tony.

“Ôi chà.” Tony chằm chằm nhìn thêm chút nữa. “Lãng mạn đấy.” Anh chàng đã thử xài nhẫn giả, nhưng cũng không tác dụng mấy.

“Tôi lấy lại cái nhẫn được chưa?” Natasha hỏi.

“Tôi xin cái tay nào,” Tony nói.

Đầy ngờ vực, cô chìa tay trái ra, tay còn lại giữ chặt chiếc khăn. Tony nắm lấy cổ tay cô và dễ dàng trượt nó vào ngón tay qua làn da ẩm.

“Với mọi quyền năng được trao bởi tôi, tự tôi ban cho tôi, trước những nhân chứng kia, một trong số đó thực sự là thánh thần, giờ đây tôi ban cho người đàn ông này và vợ, xạ thủ và điệp viên, một cuộc sống, lẫn giết chóc, đến đầu bạc răng long.”

Tony nắm lấy bàn tay trái Clint và lồng vào Natasha.

“Thế chứ” gã nói. “Có gì khó lắm đâu?”

Clint vất vả giữ lấy khăn tắm bằng một tay.

“Lát tôi gửi vũ công thoát y cho ha,” Tony cảnh báo họ, rồi tung tăng chạy mất.

~hết~


End file.
